LoL Summoner's Rift
by KyokukoChan
Summary: Oneshot-Sammlung zum Thema League of Legends, umfasst mehrere Oneshots mir verschiedenen Themen, Charakteren, Pairings und Geschichten, die bisher in keinem richtigen Bezug zueinander stehen.


I do not own Riot Games or any of their characters, ideas, etc. I merely write my own fanfictions, based on their ideas. All Summonernames are completely made up (connection, if they occur, will be announced) and connections to champions or between champions can be made up as well.

My story further does not follow the right storyline, which Riot presented, so don't be suprised.

Wir sind Beschwörer. Dazu auserwählt in die Körper mächtiger Krieger zu schlüpfen, ihren Willen zu brechen und sie zu lenken, wie es uns beliebt. Es gibt Schwache und Starke, Intelligente und Brutale unter uns. Manche brechen ihre Opfer mit purer Gewalt, andere verzaubern sie mit Leeren Worten, doch letztendlich sind wir alle gleich. Wir halten uns für Götter, die ihre Fehden und Langeweile auf dem Kampffeld beginnen und beenden. Die Kluft der Beschwörer. Unser Geburtsort, unsere Heimat und unser Grab. Hier lassen wir unsere Krieger gegeneinander kämpfen, ungeachtet davon, ob sie Freunde, Feinde, Verwandte oder Geliebte sind. Wir herrschen und zerstören, weil wir dazu in der Lage sind. (Like a Boss.)

„Mein Name ist Ashe, die Frostbogenschützin. Meine Heimat sind schneebedeckte Berge, meine Familie mein Stamm und mein Leben die Jagd. Aber heute existiert all dies für mich nicht. Heute bin ich eine Marionette, die nicht denkt, nur handelt..."

Brutal und gewaltvoll (Ich bin mächtig, ich kann Wörter erfinden, dude!) war der Beschwörer in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen. Hatte ihren Willen gebrochen und kontrollierte sie nun. Ashe sah ihr Umfeld, die Kluft der Beschwörer, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Wie so viele Male bevor.

„_Keine Angst. Ich bin ein mächtiger Beschwörer. Du bist in guten Händen."_

Eine dunkle Männerstimme, tief und stark, aber auch komischerweise beruhigend hallte durch ihre Gedanken. Er war definitiv mächtig, dass hatte sie von Beginn an gespürt. Nur wenige konnten den Willen, durch den sie bekannt war so leicht brechen.

„_Danke für das Lob." _

Ein amüsierter Unterton lag in der Stimme des Mannes.

„Tch.."

Ashe konnte ein Lachen in ihren Gedanken hören. Es kam aus dem nichts und war doch gar nicht da. Plötzlich befahl der Beschwörer ihr ihren Bogen von den Schultern zu nehmen und einen Pfeil auf ihn zu spannen. Nicht einmal Worte waren für ihn notwendig gewesen. Allein sein Gedanke reichte, um Ashe das gleiche denken und tun zu lassen. Eine Woge aus Wut erfasste die Schützin. Wut auf sich selber, dass sie sich so leicht lenken ließ.

„_Genug mit dem Unfug. Konzentriere dich auf unsere Arbeit."_

Ermahnende Worte, die Ashe wieder in die Kluft der Beschwörer zurück brachten. Er hatte Recht, immerhin war sie alleine, körperlich jedenfalls. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Team getrennt, die anderen vier Krieger, die mit ihr das Leid trugen für einen Beschwörer kämpfen und sterben zu müssen. Leise und geschwind, eines der Talente der Silberhaarigen, schlich sie durch das Unterholz, an einem Busch vorbei. Instinktiv feuerte sie eine Salve ihrer Eispfeile in ihn. Kein Geräusch, keine Reaktion. Die Anspannung eines eventuell nahenden Kampfes viel von ihr ab, doch sie blieb wachsam. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie sich gezwungenermaßen durch ihr Leben in den Bergen angeeignet hatte. Wer nicht wachsam blieb, bezahlte dafür irgendwann einen hohen Preis. Ashe konnte spüren wie der Beschwörer ihre Gedanken mitverfolgte. Das Verlangen ihn zu schlagen, so primitiv es auch war, dehnte sich in ihr aus.

„_Versuch es doch." _

Flüsterte er herausfordernd, der Tatsache genau bewusst, dass sie dazu gar nicht in der Lage war.

„Halt's Maul."

Fauchte Ashe. Gerade wollte sie zu einer weiteren gedanklichen Antwort ansetzen, als ein leises Geräusch sie aufschrecken ließ. Sofort stoppte sie, spannte einen Pfeil auf ihren Bogen und fixierte einen Busch in der Ferne. Hatte sie nicht eben noch etwas gesehen? Sie verharrte einige Sekunden still, doch das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine war, abgesehen von diesem Beschwörer (…), ließ sie nicht los. Kurzerhand beschloss sie – oder er? - das Problem zu lösen und konzentrierte sich. Ein kleiner, blauer Adlergeist erschien neben ihr und flog blitzschnell auf das Gebüsch zu. Helle Funken sprühten und gaben ihr Sicht auf das was in dem Busch lag, doch bevor Ashe genau deuten konnte was sie sah, hörte sie erneut ein Rascheln und nahm eine hastige Bewegung war. Sofort spannte sie erneut ihren Bogen und zielte auf den Schatten, der sich ihr eröffnet hatte, doch das einzige was sie vernahm war das Klirren von zwei Waffen, die aufeinander trafen. Ihr Pfeil hatte zwar getroffen, aber leider nicht ins Schwarze. Doch wenigstens verharrte die Person, die sich feige in dem Busch versteckt hatte.

Ein kurzer Stich durchzuckte Ashe, als sie den Mann erkannte, der nun vor ihr stand. Er war muskulös und um einiges größer als sie. Seine weiße Rüstung reflektierte das Licht der Sonne und seine schwarzen langen Haare, zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden versteht sich, flatterten im Wind. Nie würde sie ihn nicht erkennen.

„Tryndamere..."

Hauchte sie und der Beschwörer in ihr horchte auf.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Königin."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Tryndameres Lippen, als er sein Schwert leichthändig auf seine Schulter hob und die Schützin musterte. Ashe – nein, der Beschwörer - dagegen ließ ihren Bogen nicht los, sondern zog den Pfeil nur noch strammer.

„_Ihr kennt euch also, interessant." _

Hörte Ashe seine Gedanken.

„Kennen... Ist eher kein Ausdruck dafür."

Antwortete sie nur. Gleichzeitig flog der Pfeil von ihrem Bogen, verfehlte sein Ziel jedoch um Längen. Der Beschwörer stutzte und spürte, wie die Silberhaarige sich gegen ihn wehrte. Weitere Pfeile folgten dem ersten, doch alle flogen sie ins Leere. Doch mit jedem Schuss spürte Ashe fremde Wut in sich aufwallen. Und mit jedem Schuss kamen sie ihrem Ziel näher. Mittlerweile war Tryndamere sogar gezwungen ihnen auszuweichen, auch wenn der Beschwörer, ohne Ashes Mithilfe ein lausiges Talent hatte, was das Bogenschießen anging.

„Du hast aber auch schon mal besser geschossen, Ashe."

Rief der Schwarzhaarige ihr zu, eher als Provokation an den Beschwörer gerichtet.

„Sei still, oder merkst du nicht wie ernst unsere Lage ist?"

Es war Ashe, die ihm antwortete und einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Doch, aber was sollen wir dagegen tun. Denkst du nicht, dass ich dich schon lange angegriffen hätte, wenn ich nicht nicht wollen würde?"

Kurz musste die Schützin über diese Worte nachdenken, doch lange hatte sie dazu nicht. Ruckartig stoppte Tryndamere in seiner Bewegung und sprang stattdessen auf sie zu. Es brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um die ganze Situation zum eskalieren zu bringen. Reflexartig ließ Ashe einen Pfeil von ihrem Bogen fliegen und wich nach hinten aus. Dieses Mal traf der Pfeil, doch der Krieger ignorierte die Verletzung an seiner Schulter und stürmte weiter auf Ashe zu. Die Silberhaarige versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch sie merkte förmlich wie ihre Füße immer schwerer wurden und sich kaum bewegen ließen. Schnell verwarf sie die Flucht und suchte verzweifelt nach einem anderen Ausweg. Ein kurzer Zweifel, der ausreichte, um dem Beschwörer wieder die Kontrolle über sie zu geben. Ohne sich wehren zu können spannte Ashe einen Pfeil auf und konzentrierte sich. Blaue Magie legte sich um den Pfeil, ließ ihn anschwellen, bis selbst ein normaler Mensch die riesige Energie, die von ihm ausging hätte spüren können. Auch der Beschwörer von Tryndamere erkannte die Gefahr und gleichzeitig, als sich der riesige Eispfeil vom Bogen löste entfloh Tryndamere ein markerschüttenrder (.. wie schreibt man dieses Wort?) Schrei. Ashes Beschwörer schien zu wissen was dies hieß, denn anstatt zu stoppen, schoss er eine weitere Salve auf den Krieger. Dann...

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich über dem Kampffeld aus. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel der Bogen der Silberhaarigen auf den Boden, tat es Tryndamere gleich, der nur einige Meter entfernt lag. Geschwind eilte Ashe zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Kleine Rinnsale aus Blut flossen aus den etlichen Wunden Tryndameres. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf an, worauf sich seine Augenlider langsam öffneten. Unendliche Trauer spiegelten sich in den Augen der Frostbogenschützin wieder.

„Mach das du wegkommst. Die anderen sollten bald auftauchen."

Die einzigen Worte, die er hervor brach, bevor seine Stimme in einem gurgelndem Husten unter ging. Ashe spürte wie der Beschwörer in ihr unruhig wurde, doch sich zurück hielt.

„Komm schon. Wir sehen uns eh wieder."

Tryndamere versuchte zu Lächeln, doch er schaffte es nur seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Strich zusammen zu pressen.

„Als ob es so leicht wäre. An meiner Stelle würdest du nicht fröhlich davon hüpfen."

Sie erwartete eine bissige Konter, so wie sie es gewohnt war, doch stattdessen erschlaffte der Körper in ihren Armen langsam. Ein schwerer Seufzer drang aus ihrer Brust und eine kleine, einzelne Träne, die sich verloren zu haben schien fiel auf den Boden.

„Ich hasse es."

Murmelte sie, bevor sie, Tryndamere noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchend aufsprang und sich von ihrem Beschwörer leiten ließ, der nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte. Doch Ashe konnte nicht anders, als ihn dazu zu zwingen noch einen letzten Blick zurück zu werfen.

Ruhig saß Ashe auf einem der Bäume, tief im Wald, der sich in der Kluft der Beschwörer befand. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und schloß die Augen, doch spürte sie die störende Präsenz des Beschwörers.

„_Der Kampf ist bald vorbei."_

„_Ich weiß."_

Ein kurzer Gedankenaustausch, nachdem wieder Ruhe herrschte. Doch nicht für lange.

„_Auch wenn ich mir die Antwort selber geben könnte. Wer war der Krieger?" - „Wer war er für dich." _

Fügte er hinzu, als er Ashes Antwort bereits in ihren Gedanken hörte. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah, durch die Baumkronen hindurch in den blauen Himmel.

„Mein Mann."

Zwei Worte, die den Beschwörer in Gedanken erzittern ließen, doch bevor er antworten konnte sprach Ashe weiter.

„Du hast mir Zeit gegeben in der Situation. Du bist kein Monster, wie andere, denen ich schon dienen musste, aber merke dir hiermit was ihr manchen Kriegern antut. Ich weiß nicht, wieso das alles hier stattfindet, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer. Denk drüber nach, ob er es euch tatsächlich erlaubt andere solches Leid anzutun."

Der Beschwörer wollte gerade antworten, als sein Geist brutal aus dem Körper der Kriegerin gerissen wurde. Er konnte nur noch einen Gedanken von ihr auffangen, bevor es um ihn schwarz wurde.

„_Danke."_

Mit einem leicht brummendem Schädel öffnete Nathan seine Augen und erblickte neun weitere Augenpaare, die ihn musterten.

„Na endlich. Es kommt nur selten vor, dass wir dich da raus holen müsse, mein Lieber." Amalia sah ihn mit einem vielsagendem Blick an.

„Aber ich muss sagen. Eine gute Runde."

Fügte sie dann hinzu. Ein Gewusel aus Stimmen stimmte ihr zu und die anderen Beschwörer fingen an sich über die Partie zu unterhalten. Hier und da wurde ein Lob ausgesprochen, Anderen wurden Fehler aufgelistet, doch Nathan hörte nicht zu. Er verabschiedete sich nicht einmal, als er niedergeschlagen von seinem Platz aufstand und den Raum verließ und keiner bemerkte, wie er den Tisch, mit dem riesigen Abbild der Kluft der Beschwörer verließ. Die nächste Zeit würde er keine Runde mehr spielen, das stand für ihn fest.


End file.
